Animals of a Zero
by Doctor Corvus
Summary: Summary: Louise Francoise Le Blanc de La Valliere wanted to summon the best familiar, instead she got: a lazy black fox with four pointed star eyes, an albino crow, two mice that love to stay with her, a shy large bat that clings to her, a Lacertidae that's perverted, and a energetic cat, SSI (Semi-Self-Insert!) Slight OOC Louise
1. Chapter I: The Pack

Summary: Louise Francoise Le Blanc de La Valliere wanted to summon the best familiar, instead she got: a lazy black fox with four pointed star eyes, an albino crow, two mice that love to stay with her, a shy large bat that clings to her, a Lacertidae that's perverted, and a energetic cat, SSI (Semi-Self-Insert!) Slight OOC Louise

Chapter I: The Pack

-Halkeginia, Tristain' Academy of Magic-

It was another beautiful morning at the Tristain Academy and all it's students were excited for the today's special event, that is soon taking it's place, it was the day of the traditional sacred ritual of summoning a Familiar for all nobles.

This ritual is said to determine your skill and the potential as a mage, the greater summon, the greater mage, it also shows your main affinity for magic, for example salamanders for fire mages and griffins for wind mages and the list goes on. If one were to fail this sacred pact between mage and their summon, it would be considered a great disgrace for the mage and even his/her family as a Noble.

While it was a great and exciting day for every student in the academy, there was a exception in one, her full name is Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière or Louise De La Valliere in shorter term. She's a noble from the famous and powerful La Valliere house and a daughter of Dean de La Valliere, the duke of Tristain and Karin de La Valliere the duchess. Dean is more powerful than line-class mage, but not quite triangle-class mage either, Karin on the other hand is a square-class wind mage and the most powerful wind user of Tristain with the moniker 'The Heavy Wind' Karin, she also was the former commander of the Manticore Knights.

Back to Louise, She has small delicate build, height of 4'9" ft with fla- (*cue the Louise' Death Glare towards Doctor Corvus and assistants*) err.. *cough* Slightly smaller than average chest... Anyway she has long pink wavy hair down to her lower back, pink eyes and slightly paler skin complexion, she's wearing now the usual Academy's school uniform the long sleeved white button up blouse, black skirt, black cape reaching to her feet pinned by a circular, gold or brass pin attached to a ribbon, a pair of black shoes and black stocking socks that reaches her middle-thighs.

She was quite famous, no scratch that, infamous would be the correct term for her unique reputation at school, you see she can't use magic, other than blowing the living hell out of everything she waves her wand at. Because of this she's always ridiculed and made fun at, hell she even gained the moniker of her own, which she is NOT happy with 'Louise The Zero'.

That nickname has pretty much haunted her the very moment when she started the school here, she sighed, she was now standing next to her fellow classmates at the yard, where the summon ritual is soon taking it's place. This Familiar summon was going to be her final change to prove herself, if she fails, she would be expelled and sent back home disgracing her family in the process. What would her family think? Would they still love her or... She didn't even want to think about the possible worse case scenarios.

"Alright everyone gather around, today is the day of your summoning!" The voice brought Louise out from her thoughts and payed attention to their teacher, Mr. Colbert

Professor Jean Colbert, he's a tall man around 6 feet in his middle-forties, with bolding dark grayish-brown hair and blue eyes behind the round glasses, wearing blue robes with white lines and a brown backpack strapped from his left shoulder to the right hip. He also held a long magic staff on his right hand with red lines on top.

"This is the first Exam of your second year, as well as the sacred day of your first encounter of your Familiar spirit who you will spend the rest of your life with as a part of an aristocratic family." While their teacher was giving his speech to his students, another voice came from behind her, the usual annoying sultry voice that irked her to no end.

"Well, Well Zero Louise, I'm really looking forward to see how Great of a familiar you're going to summon" She emphasized the word 'Great' with heavy sarcasm. This girl was a Germanian, Kirche Von Zerbst, Louise's supposed rival and a MAJOR pain in her rear from the day one. She has a long red straight hair that fell down to her hips with some bangs covering one of her amber eyes from sight. (the right eye) Her height was 5'7" ft and she had a voluptuous body with big chest and shapely hips, and dark skin, that almost all men seem to drool over for. Kirche is well known by school populace for her habit of playing around with multiple guys during her free time.

She wore the same uniform with few changes, her blouse was opened on the top giving a good view of her bust, slightly shorter skirt and wore a golden ring as a choker on her neck.

She rrreally wanted to use her wand to wipe off that irritating smirk on her face, knowing that it would blow her all the way to sunday, Literally.

"Hmph! Just leave me alone you walking red light district, why don't you go flirt around like you always do?" She barked back.

"My I'd love to, but we're still in the middle of the important ceremony that even I don't really want to skip, so I'll have to wait till class is over, for now!" Kirche responded in cheery tone. Not in the least bothered by Louise's obvious insult.

Louise sweat dropped by Kirche's response 'So she's not really denying the red light part...'

-Timeskip-

Louise watched from the sidelines as student after student, one-by-one, summons their Familiars, Bugbears very weird looking things, Owls, Frogs, Moles, wow... Kirche even managed to summon a salamander! Rare big red lizards that spits fire, that lives around only certain volcanoes. Then there's... wait is... is that a Dragon!? Tabitha managed to summon a big blue colored Wind dragon!

And before she knew it, only she was left to do the summoning... She started to feel very nervous even scared

"So was that all of you now?" She heard Mr. Colbert's voice in the distance among the students

"No, Miss Valliere is still left" That was Kirche, as she pointed at Louise behind the other students

*Gulp!* she swallowed hard and steeled her resolve, forcing her trembling to stop. Then she pulled out her wand and started walking in the middle of the yard's clearing getting ready to summon her familiar.

She could heard the other classmates whispering to each other, "Hey look it's The Zero Louise, man" "I wonder what she's going to summon" "I don't know dude, last time I checked explosives or ashes didn't really count as familiars" Some started chuckling to the boy's joke.

Louise took a deep breath, then she started the summoning...

"My servant..." The wind started to pick up.

"...That existed somewhere in this vast universe..." By each word the magic around Louise gets stronger and air grows heavier.

Even the spectators felt this, they actually started to feel interested on Zero Louise's summon, 'could she actually do it after all?' Was their thought.

"...My divine, beautiful, wise, powerful servant, heed my call..." A Large glowing pentagram started forming below Louise, the energy just keeps gathering towards her by incredible amounts and the winds are starting to get really heavy now. It feels like a storm outside the pentagram.

"N-No way!" "Holy crap! is she actually doing it!?" "Kya! What's with this wind!?" The students shouted, while some had to held on their skirts due the heavy winds.

"...I wish from very bottom of my heart and add to my guidance..." The power of the chant could be felt by anyone nearby, ground started shaking a bit and the gathered energy has reached it's breaking point.

The class were now paying heavy attention on Louise's summon spell. What could she possibly be summoning that requires all that energy, that could be felt by many yards away?!

"...and appear!" Everyone hitched in their breath and watched intently, but... *Silence~~* you could even hear pin needle dropping and the crickets on the background.

The whole class sighed in disappointment then one of the boys decided to comment on it "*Si~gh* Damn it Zero don't get us so overly worked up for no-" he couldn't finish his sentence. "BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!" "I KNEW IIIIIT!" The whole class bellowed, the ever all infamous Zero Explosives made their presence known.

Lets just ignore the livid and panicked students, and get back to our infamous pink haired teen.

Louise narrowed her eyes but there was nothing there, sure there was lots of thick smoke that hinders her ability to see clearly, but there was bound to be at least a silhouette or shadow of some kind. She even saw the forms of all her classmates through the smoke, yet she saw and felt nothing in front of her.

To the surprise of none, an explosion erupted from the summoning circle. Following it was a series of coughs, swears and line class wind spells to clear away the dust and then laughter.

When realization hit her... she was trembling...'Di-Did I just... f-fail.. li-like I always do...' She could feel the tears forming in the corners of her eyes. 'I.. I quess I really am just a failure... Just The Zero Louise...' Louise nearly broke her wand in half as she grit her teeth. All that preparation, all those pep talks from her Godfather and Xeno, all of that waiting with anxiety... pointless. Utterly pointless.

"Children, please, calm down" Professor Colbert said in an attempt to silence the students, but they just ignored him and laughed, the only one who wasn't was a petite and bespectacled bluenette who was reading her book.

Louise turned away from the summoning circle and the students as she began to walk away.

Until she felts something touch her shoe.

Looking down, she came face to face with... seven different animals! all who were on top of each other, there was a fully grown jet black fox with four pointed star pupils, perched on the fox's head were two bright snowy white mice that squeak quietly, on the fox's back were a large sliver bat clung to the fox and a albino crow that looked around in the new environment, and a black and red lizard that was well hidden within the fox's tail and a black and orange cat underneath the fox.

As she bent down to examine all seven of them, the laughter of the other students began to die out as they saw the six animals she summoned, Professor Colbert appeared amazed at the fact that she seemed to have successfully summoned seven familiars.

"Congratulations miss Valliere! You have not only successfully summoned a familiar! But seven! Now all you need to do is finalize the contract!" the bald scholar exclaimed with a smile, Louise frowned thoughtfully as she looked at the seven animals, they all looked at her, as if there waiting for something to happen, the silver bat released its hold on the fox and looked directly at Louise with its dark eyes.

She moved closer to the animals and narrowed her eyes at them, as she did so, they all stopped whatever it was doing and just stared at her

Then the fox opened its mouth and licked her nose,

Yep, perfect,

Perfectly ADORABLE!

Her eyes practically sparkling, Louise resisted the urge to squeal as she looked at her seven very own familiars! Their not big, but their not magical (as far as she could tell) and some of them certainly wasn't any kind of animals she's ever heard of or seen.

But by the Founder, they where cute!

"My name is Louise Francoise Le Blanc de La Valliere. Pentagon of the five elemental powers, bless this being and make him my familiar" Louise said before giving the silver bat a small kiss on top of its head, with a spark, suddenly magic runes began to carve into the bat's head, but also on the body of the fox, black runes appeared on the albino crow's right wing, both mice gained runes on their backs, and the lizard got runes on its head, and finally the cat gained runes on sides, before, much to Colbert's shock, the animals runes glowed brighter all of them had archaic runes, glowing with light, once they were carved, the light faded and the runes vanished.

"Splendid! Now then, off you all trot, it's nearly eight and you all need rest so you can enjoy the entire day with your new familiars tomorrow! Off you all go!" Jean Colbert said with a hearty chuckle as the students began to wander off, most of them still shocked that Louise managed to summon a seven familiar'.

Louise herself was cuddling the bat that clung to her chest with gusto, the two mice found themselves on top of Louise's head, the albino crow was on Louise's right shoulder while the lizard was on her left, and the fox stood by her side along with the cat, she was completely oblivious of the fact that all but her, her Godfather and her adopted brother/bodyguard where watching her.

"It seems you pass with flying colors dear Louise, just as I expected"

Louise turned to see a tanned skin teenager wearing a jet black fancy tailed coat and suit with a neon green vest and white shirt underneath with a pair of black sunglasses, he had neon green catlike eyes and hair and stood around 5'9, this boy was Xeno Zeno universal spy master and assistant, he appears both everywhere and nowhere at once and at the most oddest of times, and in this universe he was Louise's adopted brother.

"Ahem, Louise, bed time" The bald teacher said as he cleared his throat loudly, gaining Louise's and Xeno's attention

"A-ah, right, Good night Professor, Xeno"

"Good night/Sleep well" Colbert and Xeno said with a smile as Louise began to jog to the academy, suddenly, she stopped and turned around with a smile.

"Thank you, Uncle Colbert, Nii-San (brother), for believing in me"

"Anytime Louise/Only for you Imōto (little sister)"

After giving the man and teen a beaming smile, Louise went off to her room, leaving behind a chuckling middle aged scholar and (unknown) spymaster/assistant.

#Louise's room#

Completely ignoring the little pile of hay she originally prepared for her familiar, she placed them all on her bed instead before beginning to change into her nightdress, she then crawled under the sheets, her familiars crawling under them with her, much to her delight. Good, that meant that it recognized her as their master and also allows her to cuddle with them some more.

"I have a familiars... seven adorable little familiars... I'm not a failure after all..." Louise muttered happily as she stroked her bat's chin, until she came to a revelation, "Oh, that's right, I need to give you all names"

She paused for a moment, her face scrunching up into a thoughtful expression

Minutes passed and yet she had no idea what to call her familiars,

That's went she noticed a small flash of gold on the fox's neck,

Louise moves closer to the fox and sees that he has a white collar with a name tap that has the words 'Kai' imprinted on it in fancy writing, looking to the other animals, all six of them have a form of collars on them, the albino crow had 'Krow', the two mice had 'Johnathan' and 'Joseph', the bat had 'Silver', the lizard had 'Chara', and finally the cat had 'Vicky'.

"Kai, Krow, Johnathan, Joseph, Silver, Chara, and Vicky" Louise said each name out loud, all seven animals look at the pink haired mage as their names were called, Kai lazily lays at the foot of the bed, Krow had moved to the windowsill, Johnathan and Joseph had climbed back onto Kai's head, Silver had clung to Louise again and gave off a small whimper, Chara had climbed into Kai's tail and slept there, Vicky layer down on the windowsill with Krow.

As she closed her eyes and hugged Silver closer, she failed to notice it show a hint of a worry on Kai's dark face


	2. Chapter II: Day with The Pack

Chapter II: Day with The Pack

To say that the seven animals where confused would have been a rather sever understatement,

They was completely baffled at the moment,

As far as Kai was concerned, everyone was still fine and healthy, but they were in an new location other then their home back in Japan and this pink haired girl was taking care of them now, Krow noticed the dual pink and blue moons, and not the single golden/grey moon he's used to seeing at night, the twins stayed close to Kai, given the new location they were in they were completely terrified what might happen to them and the others knew it as well, Silver was in the same boat as the twins, so he stays close to the girl, as for Chara, she could care less, as long she gets to see panties she was fine. Vicky on the other hand seemed to take this with a grain of salt as she was happy to be in a clean environment then the chemical one of Japan, and far less people, so that's a bonus!

{"Kai do you know vat happened?"} The albino crow asks the black fox with a German accent.

Kai seemed to lazily open one of his eyes at the German crow, {"Can't say I do Krow"} Kai said lazily, he voice sounds like an Boston accent.

{"Frère I'm scared"} Silver said, despite being clung to Louise's chest his clear French accent could be heard.

{"Considering all the animals we just saw earlier, we're not even possible the same world or something"} Chara said with a noticeable British accent

Kai turns to the British lizard for a moment, who looks back at him

{"What?"}

{"You watch too much Anime Chara"} Kai said with a sigh

{"Anime isn't the problem Kai!"} Chara hissed

{"Nii-San what's wrong?"} Johnathan and Joseph ask simultaneously, their Australian accents were plan as day to hear

The jet black American fox turns to the Australian twins {"Chara thinks were in a different world"} Kai said lazily

{"... Girl been watching to much Anime..."} Joseph said blankly

{"Oh come on!"}

{"Now zat I zink about it, zeir are some odd animals I saw, and zee moons are different too, and zeir two of zem"} Krow said

{"Cracky I think I saw a dragon now that I think about it"} Johnathan said

{"You ain't wrong mate, I did see a rather large mole come out the ground next to some blond guy"} Joseph said

{"We can discuss in the morning, now everyone go to sleep"} Kai said

{"Kai's right, we can discuss this in the morning "} Vicky said with a noticeable Irish/Scottish accent

{"Lazy fox"} Chara said quietly

{"I heard that Chara!"} Kai said

Later

{10:00 AM, Louise's room}

Louise yawned cutely as she sat up and stretched, she blinked the sleep from her eyes and let her hand drop to her side, only for her right hand to plop on something soft, leathery and breathing.

She turned her sights towards the silently sleeping Silver she summoned yesterday,

"It... it wasn't a dream..." she began to smile "I really did it...I summoned a familiar..."

With that, she laid down again and stared at her bat familiar, It was a strange little thing, black eyes, canine nose, tuft of fur surrounding the neck and part of the chest, compared to the others, the large silver bat was extremely clingy, as it still was hugging her still.

Looking at the foot of the bed, Louise could see Kai still sleeping with the twins and Chara using him as a bed to sleep on, he must be comfortable if their that eager to sleep on top of him, the only thing about the jet black fox that Louise couldn't understand was his four pointed star eyes, that and she couldn't understand Krow ether.

"I don't know what you all are... but I sure can't wait to see what you grow into"

Oh how she was going to eat those words later

[two hours later]

Silver had no idea how he got here, one moment it was fast asleep and the next thing he knew, he was being carried off and was placed on a table right in front of a large assortment of food with Krow, Kai, and Vicky following behind.

Despite his eyes being unfocused do to the light, he could smell the food, mainly the fruit through its sensors on his tongue and he immediately began to ravage the nearby food.

"Hey, don't eat too fast! Some of that is for us you know" A female voice called out from right behind him

The silver bat turned his head towards the source of the sound, he could smell vanilla and daisies... the same smell of the girl that summoned him and the others.

{"Calm down Silver, there's enough for everyone"} Kai said as he eats a slice of bread, the twins where eating a block of cheese, Krow was picking at some berries, Chara was eating a piece of meat, possibly pork from the smell, Vicky was eating some fish.

The shy bat just turned his head towards the large pastry it held in both its little wing hands before turning back to the girl and holding the pastry out to her,

Silver was lucky he had his eyes closed eyes or he would have seen the sparkles dancing in Louise's,

"You're... so... damn... cute!" Louise exclaimed as she tried not to immediately snatch up her Silver and hug him, she just accepted the offered cup cake and began to eat it as her bat familiar returned to mauling the food with the others .

They were sitting outside at a simple wooden table where she had one of the maids place a number of different foods there, since she wasn't sure what they ate.

Turns out, it ate everything,

Literally

Bread? Chomp, (Kai)

Meat? Violently Chomp, (Chara & Vicky)

Eggs? Slowly eaten, (Johnathan and Joseph)

Milk? Slurp, (Silver & Vicky)

Vegetables and fruit? consumed mercilessly (All six)

Silver even went as far as eating few of the napkins accidentally, which Kai pawed at the silver bats head to stop him.

Whatever they are, they sure had an appetite

Louise stared at her familiars and began to write in a little notebook on each of them, she was currently on Silver. 'Can eat nearly anything, including cloth, leathery skin and canine mouth, some kind of bat subspecies perhaps?'

Eventually, the food all ran out and her familiars was just lying there on the table on their backs with a bloated bellies, which made it look absolutely hilarious, like a group quadrupedal beached whale.

"Alright everyone, come to mommy, time to go and get cleaned up" Louise said happily as she pat the table,

Everyone turned their heads towards her curiously, mommy? As in mother? She wanted them to consider her as their mother? An incredibly strange notion, though common with women who own pets.

The notion reminded the seven of their old owner and how kind she was to them, after she died the seven stayed close together and always on the move around Japan, right up in till Louise summoned them.

{'What an interesting girl'} Kai thought to himself,

Reluctantly, the seven began to roll over and crawl towards her until she picked few of them up carefully so she wouldn't aggravate their stomach as she walked back to their room to wash off all the crumbs and other leftovers pieces of food that managed to splatter all over her familiar.

^half an hour later^

Bathing was a refreshing experience for the animals, feeling the water cleanse it of all impurities and just envelope it in cleanly goodness reminded them of when their owner had cleaned them, Silver gave a small whine at the thought of the old owner that took care of them.

{"We miss her to Silver"} Vicky said softly to the bat as she bring him in for a hug, which Silver gladly returns.

~Later~

Louise stood in one of the many fields outside the school, there were several other students there as well with their own familiars but she paid them no mind, it was time to see what her familiars could do.

Kai laid lazily beside her, the American fox seemed to like sleeping a lot, Johnathan and Joseph both were stuck underneath Vicky, who in question was licking them clean again, Silver was clung to Louise's chest again, Krow was perched on her shoulder, and Chara was laying on her thigh... and got a clear view of Louise's panties. Which causes Kai to paw at her.

"So Valliere, so did you pay to borrow someone's familiars "A haughty voice called out

'Oh Founder be danmed...' Louise thought as she turned to see her least favorite person in the entire school, "What is it now Zerbst?"

"Oho, how cruel, can't I just pop up to see how you are doing?" the red haired Germanian asked with a grin

"Why should you? The only reason you ever come around me is to bug me, Now shove off, I have things to do" Louise snapped

"Ohoho, scalding" Kirche of the Zerbst chuckled

Kai simply sat there on its hind legs quizzically, whoever this new person was, Louise didn't like her, does that mean he or the others shouldn't like her either or something?

"Hello there little one, my name is Kirche, How do you do?" Kirche said, ignoring Louise's glare as she knelt down and held a hand out to the black fox, Kai simply stared blankly at her before poking its tongue out at her and then trotting off to Louise's side.

Kirche's face was painted with surprise whereas Louise just bit her lip so she wouldn't burst out laughing, a small part of her was proud that her Kai actually did that, 'Good, he knows who it shouldn't waste time with'

"Well... that was surprising. Your familiar appears to be incredibly intelligent, if anything" The busty and tanned Germanian said as she stood up, "But it has nothing on my Flame, isn't that right dear?"

A large red reptile the size of a tiger came up from behind Kirche and nuzzled its head to her palm.

Louise stood in front of her own familiars protectively, as if worried that the Salamander was going to eat Kai, it was big enough to swallow him whole.

"At least my familiar can fight, Valliere, yours can't do much other than look cute and-what's happening to it?" Kirche suddenly questioned in confusion,

Louise looked down to find her fox familiar shuddering and pulsing a bit as veins began to throb on its body, soft growling could be heard coming from Kai, the other five smaller animals stood in front of the jet black fox worriedly.

"W-what's wrong? What's happening to you Kai?" Louise asked with panic as she knelt down next to her foxy familiar that continued to shudder and pulse, the volume of her voice caused other students to turn and look at the sight.

"Heh, of course her familiar is a failure as well"

"It looks like it's gonna explode!"

"Pity, it looked kinda cute"

Louise was ready to snap at them until her Kai just stopped moving,

And then it began to grow, it began to slowly grow in size, Kai was softly snarled as his body grew, he felt his muscles strain and expand, his bones reshape and grew as well, Louise and Kirche both took steps back as Kai grew in size, and saying he got big would be a massive understatement, he was possibly larger then Tabitha dragon!

Louise stared at the now evolved familiar with wide eyes before finally finding her voice, "Kai...?"

He turned his head towards her and moved to her slowly before prodding her foot in the same manner it did when she first summoned him,

Slowly, she began to smile as she reached out with one hand and began to pet him on the head

"Well Valliere, I was wrong, now he's big and possibly useless than before it seems" Kirche said after recovering from the shock

Louise caught Kai eyes narrowing before it scuttled towards the red-head and then proceeded to head-butt the Germanian girl right in the stomach, causing her to fall flat on her rump, it then proceeded to growl at Flame, who immediately cowered at the sudden killing intent pointed at him.

Louise stared at her foxy familiar in awe before growing a smirk, "How's that for useless? The only thing useless around here are those oversized balloons stuck to your chest, come on everyone, let's go and get you all snack"

Excited at the prospect of being able to eat again, the seven animals immediately went after Louise by riding Kai's back,

Kirche slowly began to sit up and rub her belly, with a grin that never left her face, "Heh, that Valliere sure has an interesting familiars"

Meanwhile

Siesta was a simple maid, she liked to clean, she liked to cook, she enjoyed helping people and she loved smutty romance novels,

And like most stereotypical teenage girls, she was terrified of simple things,

So when one of the female nobles suddenly shows up at the kitchen with a canine-like monster the size of a young Dragon?

She freaked out, big time

"A-A-A-A-ALMIGHTY F-FOUNDER, W-W-WHAT I-IS T-THAT!?" Siesta exclaimed to the high heavens, dropping her broom as she stared at the midnight black furred creature in horror,

"This is Kai, you helped feed him this morning" Louise said annoyingly

"B-but he looks n-nothing like the c-cute little fox from before!"

"Well he grew, and now he could use a snack" Louise said with a sigh as she pets Krow's head, missing her large fox leer at Siesta and then lick his lips and a look that screams 'I'm going to eat you girl',

"E-EEEEEK, D-DON'T EAT ME!" The raven haired maid wailed as she held a plate in front of her defensively

"What in Brimir's name is wrong with you?!" Louise exclaimed in surprise

"I-i-i-it looked at me and licked its lips!"

"He was probably trying to tell you that he's hungry" Louise said as she began to feel her patience failing,

This was going to take a while for sure

Sometime later

Kai came across an interesting sight,

Siesta was apologizing profusely to a blonde boy. He looked ridiculous with a silly looking rose in his hands (surprisingly it was not even fake, it was somehow a rose locked in preservation due to some form of magic) and his school shirt was much frillier than the other boys'.

He also looked pissed

"How dare you sully the honor of two maidens by sneaking this perfume onto me!"

"I-I swear that I didn't! I swear I saw it about to fall out of your pocke-"

"Are you calling me, a noble, a liar? How insolent! You need to be punished for this!" the blonde fop exclaimed as his male friends hooted in agreement,

"N-no, please forgive me sir Gramont, I-"Siesta tried to apologize but was cut off with another shout from the blonde student

"Silence, I will see to it personally tha-OOF!" he himself was cut off when something large and dark barreled into his stomach and knocked him over,

Siesta's eyes widened as she took in the appearance of the last thing she expected to come to her rescue, "K-Kai?"

"What the devil is this!?" The blonde student nearly shrieked in shock as he looked at the creature that just knocked him over, "Such a hideous and disgusting looking creature!"

Kai growled and prepared to give the boy the beating of his life with nothing more than his own head and maybe tail until a certain pinkette beat him to the punch, "HEY! That's my familiar you are insulting Guiche!"

Louise stepped up and stood next to her foxy familiar with her hands on her hips, Krow cawed at the large fox who growls in return with an insult.

"Of course it's Valliere's, why am I not surprised? The Zero summons such an ugly creature befitting with her ugly personality" Guiche quips as he stands up, a few of the other students laughing with him.

"Why you... Kai is the best familiar there is! He's smart and strong and can eat anything! At least he isn't useless like your fat mole!"

"Don't you dare bring my Verdandi into this!" Guiche exclaimed in anger "At least Verdandi is adorable, yours looks like a walking freak show!"

"Kai is strong and that's all I need! I don't care if he's cute or ugly! I bet he can send you crying to your mother in minutes!" Louise shouted as she pointed a finger at the blonde fop,

"Oh? Let's test that theory shall we?" Guiche said with a smirk "Me and him will duel in the Vestri court in ten minutes, if he can actually 'send me crying to my mother', as you so eloquently put it, I will take back what I said"

"Eh? But you're a noble, you can't duel him!"

"Correction, only nobles may not duel each other, but he's a familiar, so it is perfectly fine."

"B-but still..."

"What's the matter Zero? I thought your familiar was the best there is?" Guiche taunted as the other students laughed with him

"Grr fine I accept!"


	3. Chapter III: Secrets Revealed!

Chapter III: Secrets Revealed! Kai and Krow's Battle

"Well what do you know? You actually showed up" Guiche said as the Louise, Siesta and the seven animals entered the court, "And here I thought you would chicken out"

Kai growled as he began to moved forward slowly, the other six get off his body and move to Louise.

"Hmph, no matter, you probably don't even understand a word that I am saying" Guiche simply flipped his hair in an overly dramatic fashion before pointing his rose at the creature, "Normally in cases like these I should describe the rules of a duel to you but since you are such a foul and ignorant creature I will skip that and simply skip to the battle"

"Hey! Kai understands Halkeginian!" Louise shouted with a glare

"If the peanut gallery could be quiet for a moment please!" Guiche exclaimed in annoyance as he held his rose wand aloft, "I will now proceed to introduce myself, be grateful, creature, that you have the honor of facing a noble in battle, not many commoners get such a privilege and even less beasts such as yourself"

Kai said nothing as he stared at the human, he roll his eyes at Guiche,

He certainly was not expecting the boy to summon a ten foot tall statue made of metal, a brown kind of metal, like copper or bronze, in its hands it wielded a sword and a shield, made out of the same kind of metal.

"I am known as Guiche the Bronze, and as such, my bronze Valkyrie shall face you!"

Ah, bronze it is then!

Kai exhaled slowly before lunging quickly to the metal woman, the Valkyrie silently stomped up to him and raised a sword before bringing it down, in an amazing show of agility though, the large canine familiar simply leapt to the side swiftly before leaping again and ramming it's forehead into the side of the magical construct, to his surprise, the attack only left a small dent in its side, Kai growls tried to swipe it with his paw, only for it to block with the shield and smack him away but he lands on all fours.

This small cycle continued on for several minutes, as the students watched and laughed,

"Its like watching a tiger try and fight a Golem!"

"Place your bets people, who will win? The metal maiden or the wild beast!"

"Come on Guiche, stomp that thing like a bug!"

Louise growled as she heard the jeers and insults, before a concerned expression came over her face, 'Come on Kai, you can do this... you're strong... you're smart... you are my ultimate familiar out of the six, you can win this!'

As if responding, Kai backed up a bit after dodging a potentially deadly swing of a sword before leaping forward with far more strength than before as he rammed his body into the chest of the Valkyrie.

And smashed it to pieces!

The metal construct had a very large dent in its chest and much of its armor had shattered from the heavy impact from Kai as it slowly fell over.

"Yes!" Louise cheered, Siesta smiling and cheering with her,

"Hoo, not bad at all, but let's see how you stand up to this!" Guiche exclaimed as he swung his rose again

And summoned up five Valkyries, each one bearing a different weapon, two held swords, one had a spear, another held Dual swords and the last held a spear.

"Oh no..." Siesta muttered, "He was having trouble against ONE of them, how is he going to fight FIVE..?"

"He can do it! He's my ultimate familiar, he can do anything!" Louise declared, trying to remain confident, the five others cheered with her in agreement

To her delight, Kai did splendidly against the Valkyries as he dodged and retaliated with every opportunity he found

That was until one of the Valkyries grabbed him by the tail

Louise felt something twist in her heart as she saw the metal warrior woman smash her familiar down into the ground and then stomp on it, the others joining in briefly before kicking the canine to the side.

"H-how could you! You didn't need to be so brutal!" Louise yelled as she glared at Guiche, who simply smirked condescendingly,

"Sorry, my Valkyries tend to have minds of their own sometimes" The blonde fop laughed lightly before hearing a small and weak growl

Louise and Siesta watched in horror as they saw the beaten and bruised familiar begin to get back up and shake itself before it started waving its large tail menacingly.

Kai's mind was a bit jumbled up from the beating but he certainly knew one thing.

He wasn't pissed

He was FURIOUS!

He glared at the Valkyries that took advantage of his tail to attack him. He growled as he berated himself mentally, he should have put his tail into account, now he's far to weakened to due much-

*CRASH!*

Kai felt his legs give out and he fell to the ground with a heavy thud, Louis, Siesta, and the rest watch in horror as the large fox fell, slowly Kai's body began to shrink back into his base form,

{"D-damnit all!"} Kai growled

"Kai!"

"Well you look at that Zero, your "Ultimate Familiar" has fallen" Guiche mock as everyone laughs at Louise

{"Kai get up!"} Chara shouts at the down fox

{"You have to get up!"} Joseph shouts

{"You can't go out like this!"} Jonathan shouts

{"Get off your ass and fight!"} Vicky shouts

{"Don't die Kai! We need you!"} Silver shouts

{"Kai... you dummkopf transform all ready you fool!"} Krow shouts angrily

{'Oh right I can do that'} Kai thought lazily as he got back up

The students laughed at how silly it looked, especially Guiche

"Hah, stupid mongrel! It doesn't matter if you have some kind of trick! That kind of thing won't... *CRACK!* huh..?"

Following Guiche's trailing off into befuddlement, the students stared in shock as an audible crack filled the air, from everyone's perspective Kai's body began to grow yet again, thought this time he took a more bipedal form... was a monster.

It stood upright and had the structure of a adult human with a height of at least 7 to 8 feet tall ... it had five finger paws with black sharpened nails...

But that's where the human resemblance ended,

It had some kind of musculature that seemed similar to that of a very fit adult male.

Its tail was several feet in length now and swayed slowly and dangerously behind it.

Everybody was frozen as they stared at the being, without a doubt, the creature in front of them was one of the seven familiars that Louise had summoned, and just like before lunch, it had grew.

Only now it was much more intimidating.

"..K-Kai..?" Louise muttered in shock and some fear

To her surprise, the humanoid fox's eyes snapped towards her,

And then they softened slightly as he turned around to face her, Louise could even see the corners of the being's canine mouth twist upwards in what seemed to be a smile.

"Hello... Louise"

Five seconds after hearing that, Siesta promptly fainted next to Louise, who simply stood there in complete silence and shock.

Slowly, Kai began to let out a guttural and deep chuckle before in exploded into a loud fit of laughter as he held his stomach,

"Za hahahah Kami, I wasn't expecting HER to faint but-pfft-that works too-hohahahahaha!"

At this point many of the other students had begun to faint in shock or from fear in the more faint hearted girls' cases,

"W-what in the Founder's name are you!?" A certain blonde fop exclaimed in horror

Kai turns back to Guiche with a twisted snarl, "Ah yes, the little blonde idiot from before! What was your name again? Gweesh? Bah, whatever, your name isn't important me" Kai said as he turned to face the dot line earth mage, "And thanks to you I had to become this! We where planing on surprising Louise too" Kai said lowly as he looks at the blonde idiot.

Back with Louise and the six others

{"Why is Kai in his speed form?"} Chara asks

{"Probably to avoid being call a werewolf or a demon fox"} Jospeh said

{"That or he doesn't have the energy for it"} Jonathan adds

{"Or he's lazy"} Krow says lowly as he remembers how lazy the fox is

{"It could just be all of the above since this is Kai who we're talking about"} Vicky suggest

The Vestri court was extremely quiet, the tense situation made everyone (those who were still conscious) uneasy, Kai's yellow four pointed star eyes were locked on Guiche, his gaze was very threatening and unnerving to a degree, Louise on the other hand was more curious on Kai, was able to change/evolve so quickly, she knew he was going to grow but not like this!

"So..." Kai began, "Aren't you going to att-" Though before Kai could finish his sentence, Guiche quickly summoned another Valkyrie and had it punch Kai clean in the face, the action didn't seemed to faze Kai, only to annoy him even further, the look in his eyes just scream 'Really?', Kai rises his arm up and brings it down with enough force to slice the Valkyrie in two.

Look at Guiche again, 6 Valkyries formed, with varied weapons. 2 with a sword like the first one, another 3 with spears, and the last one was significantly larger than the rest and equipped with a gigantic great sword or was it a buster sword. It was nearly 5 times as large as the rest.

They all dashed at Virus, Guiche hoping that their numbers would overwhelm the American fox, unexpectedly, Kai rushed towards them, unprepared, the first Valkyrie swung its sword downward which Kai easily dodged by twisting his body right, then, Kai delivered a powerful chop to its neck, ripping it's head completely off.

5 Left

One tried to hit him behind with a wide arc from its sword, Kai ducked below and returned with a reverse tail slash.

4 left.

The 3 spear wielding Valkyries tried flanking him by attacking from multiple angles. However, Kai saw each of them coming, the first one thrust its spear from behind only for Kai to dodge by back flipping over the Valkyrie and stabbing it in the chest which made a hole in its chest causing to turning into dust.

As the other two were nearing him he vanished, reappearing from behind, Kai brought his right arm to his left and chopped through the two constructs like a hot knife through butter.

1 left.

Kai gives a deep chuckle, "You know even with that big thing your not going to win-" As the Anthro Fox was in the middle of mocking the blonde Mage as a blade with bright red blood emerged out of his stomach, "Aw hell not this again" Kai groaned, which was followed by three more spears rammed into his body.

"KAI}!" Shouted Louise, Siesta (who had awaken because of Louise) and the six animals, all eight of them were horrified at what's happening to the humanoid fox, Louise scared what might happen next to her foxy familiar, Siesta was worried on how Guiche might brutalized Kai again, the six animals where all seething in anger at what's happening to their pack leader (or in Krow's case his brother).

{"I'm going in"} Krow suddenly says to the other five, who in return looks at him like he was crazy

Chara was the first to speak her mind {"But Krow you can't-"}

{"I don't care! Zat dame fox is going to get himself killed if I don't go"} Opening his wings, Krow took off into the sky without anyone noticing he had flown off.

Back with Kai

For the Anthro Fox he seemed to be in a bad position, the spears managed to miss his major and minor organs but he was holding two spears from being thrusted into his lungs, which would probably give him a very bad time. Thought he was looking down Kai could clearly see a shadow of a vaguely familiar someone he knows far too well.

"Heh about time Krow" Kai mutter under his breath as the shadow above him began to darken greatly, almost as if something is coming closer by the sec-

"WATTA!"

*CRUSH*

Everybody was frozen as they stared at the new being who had dropped from the sky and destroyed three of the four bronze Valkyrie with their talons, from their psychical appearance they looked to be male around 15-17, thought what caught everyone attention was the large white bird wings he had in place of arms and a bird like tail. White hair slick back into a wave, blazing Hazel eyes narrowed. Louise turns back to her other familiars to find Krow missing from the herd and turns back to the new figure with a shocked look on her face.

"Krow!"

The bird boy turns his head slightly to Louise, his Hazel eyes gazes into her cherry red ones, a small smile spreads across his lips.

"Hello Louise, you vouldn't mind me cutting in vould you?" Krow asks

The pinkette nods

"Right zen" Krow turns to Guiche, "Now! You face me Füher Krow zee Harpy!"

"Laaaaaaaaaame!" Kai lamed to the crow Harpy

"Oh shut up an die already" Krow hisses at the wounded fox

"Can't do that too lazy, and someone has to watch you guys" Kai said as he elbows the Valkyrie behind him and successfully destroying it, grabbing both the handles of the other two spears and snapped them and freeing himself from the two Bronze Valkyrie and drops down for Krow to slash with his talons.

"Get back fox!" Krow hissed at the Anthro Fox

"*Grunts* no need to tell me twice Krow" Kai says as he makes his way back to Louise and Siesta, the blackette moved to grabbed the wounded fox and gently lays the anthro fox down on the ground.

Krow looks over his shoulder at his wounded brother, "Tsk, damn vat foxy" Krow growls at the blond, "Your going to pay for vhat you did to my Bruder you blond tawt!"

With the flap of his wing, Krow launches himself into the air to avoid a slash from a Valkyrie spear and drops down with a slash of his talons on the bronze scrap metal. Krow looks over at Guiche, the blond prick was protected by a group of Valkyrie, however their armor and Weapons are Imperfect making them vulnerable to blunt attacks. After seeing the weak power of theses Valkyries, he decide to destroy them by his talons.

"Such a pitiful creations"

Krow managed to propel himself at the faulty Valkyries and slice clean through them with his talons and made a mad dash for Guiche, Krow doge and weaved around around the Valkyrie to slash at Gui-

*SWISH!*

"GAHG"

Only for one of the Valkyrie to appear and slash Krow across his stomach and causing the crow Harpy to crash into the ground. Louise and Co. were barley holding onto their sanity! Both Kai and Krow were down and badly wounded, Kai couldn't do much due to the multiple stab wounds he suffered and Krow was now grounded due to his new chest wound. The crow Harpy slowly tried to move without putting to much pressure on his chest wound, Krow didn't see the Valkyrie coming or appearing and now he was badly wounded and it wasn't like Kai could jump up and help-

*CRUCH!*

"GAH!"

-Or he could literally jump up and help, Krow rolled onto his back to see that Kai had managed to get back onto his feet (paws) and lunge at Guiche and bite down on the blonde boy's shoulder and caused him to drop his flower wand. The slim Anthro fox sharply twisted his head and dislocated the mages arm and released the boy's shoulder from his jaws. Krow felt himself being lifted and turned to she the busty redhead that Louise didn't like helping him.

"What?" The Germanian asks

"Vhy... are you help me?"

"Your interesting, and to annoy Zero"

"Vhy am I not surprised" Krow mutters as Kirche helps the Harpy back onto his talons and over to Louise and Co. with Tabitha flowing behind.

Kai looks at his brother being carried back to the others by the two girls, the jet black Anthro fox turns his gaze back to Guiche, the blond flap was on the ground clutching his wounded and dislocated shoulder. Kai reaches down grabs the boy's frilly shirt and lifts him up.

"You know I wonder what will break first?" Kai asks himself as he lifts Guiche higher up, "Your spirit or your body!"

*CRACK!*

A sickening cracking of bones stopped everyone as Kai slams Guiche' back against his knee and breaks the boy's back, Kai keeper his paw on Guiche' mouth to stop him from screaming in pain, Kai then throws Guiche off to the side, letting him crash to the ground, coughing up more blood. Kai takes a deep breath and calms down, the Anthro Fox turns around and walks back to Louise.

"Are... you alright... Kai?" Louise asks shakily, worried that her ultimate familiar may die from this dual due to his injuries that he suffered.

"Yes... I'm quite alright Louise, I'm just... going to fall onto my face right now" The pain came back and the exhaustion. Kai collapsed face first to the ground.

Kai glanced at his right hand and noticed it wasn't glowing anymore. "Hey are you ok?" Kai looked up at Louise and Siesta who both had a worried look on their faces. "Don't worry; I've been through worse..." The last of his strength left him, and he passed out and shrunk back into his base form again.

"Come now Louise" Krow said, "Vee need to head back to your room to heal" The albino german Harpy turns and walks away with Siesta supporting him. Louise looks done at Kai and picks up the wounded American fox and follows Krow and Siesta with the pack beside her.


	4. Chapter IV: Getting to know the Pack

Chapter IV: Getting to know the Pack

Kai opened his eyes. He felt groggy, something he wasn't used to. He looked down and was surprised to find he was lying in a bed. 'What the...' He thought to himself, and then he looked around, and got another surprise.

He was in the room he and the others share with Louise, but more importantly, he was in her bed wrapped up with bandages. That's when he noticed her. She was asleep at her desk; her face was towards the window, and despite himself, Kai smiled. 'She really is cute when she's asleep like that'

The door opened and then a certain maid Kai recognized walked in, carrying washed clothes.

"Siesta?" He asked, surprised.

"O-Oh Kai, good to see your awake" Siesta said, smiling.

"Yeah about that, what happened?" He asked, getting up slightly

"After you and Krow won the fight with Guiche, you passed out. It's been about 2 days, and Miss Louise here was keeping an close eye on you the whole time, she even skipped lessons and changed your bandages" The American black fox looked at the sleeping girl and smiled again. 'Maybe she isn't so bad after all' Siesta put the Clothes down and looked at Kai. "You're the talk of the school you know; even the servants are talking about the 'Brave Beast who defeated a Noble'"

Kai rubbed the top of his head, "Well that's good, I guess" He smiled

Siesta smiled back and walked to the door. "I have to go, I'll chat later" She smiled as she closed the door. 'Nice girl, still odd that she didn't ask how I can talk' He thought to himself, and then he heard a moan and turned his head. Louise was starting to wake up, and when she looked at Kai, she blinked twice before her eyes went wide.

"Kai!" She yelled, and jumped up, ran to him and gave him a hug. "I was so worried, I was about to order a elixir to try to help revive you, but it looks like I don't need to after all for my ultimate familiar" Kai wasn't sure how to react; he just sat with his front legs on her shoulders. "T-thanks." Was all he could manage to say 'why am I getting a hug?' He looked at his master/owner, and began to wonder if someone had hit her on the head with something large and heavy. Suddenly she realized what she was doing, and let go and stood up very quickly.

"Where is the rest of the pack?" Kai asks

Louis seemed to understand the question and answered, "Their over there on the pile of hay" The pinkette pointed off to the side where the six members of the pack sleeping on top of Krow in his Harpy form. Kai smiles at Image since it reminded him of all the times they used him as a bed, "I can tell that they are worried about you Kai, we all are" Louise said softly

"*Sigh* I suppose you have questions right?"

Louise crossed her arms, "Yes I do, like how are you talking?" It was an honest question, knowing now Kai and the other could talk was would save her some trouble of translating everything.

"I learned how to talk in my base form about a year ago one night, but if you want me to explain the pack and how we are you are going to need all of us awake, and your going to need Kirche, Siesta, Tabitha, Montmorency and Katie"

Louise rises an eyebrow, "Why them?"

"Just do it, it saves the trouble of explaining more then once, and possibly have to do this in a more open environment" The lazy fox said, "No doubt that Kirche will want to know about us"

The Next Day

After getting everyone, the six humans and seven animals all sat across each other at a round table just for them. While the other students, are either chatting to each other or playing with their Familiar, the group of thirteen were seated far away from everyone to have a more private conversation about Louise's familiars.

"So vee doing zis now Kai?" Krow asked his brother, Krow was still in his Harpy form with bandages covering his torso.

"Might as well get it over" Kai said, the American black fox transformed into a different bipedal form, this one was more bulky and much taller since he was now standing near nine feet tall, even his tail seemed to double in length. Kai looks at his snow white paws and clenched them. The now bulky Anthro fox turns to Silver, who was currently laying on a pillow that was brought out.

"Alright Silver it's your turn"

Silver gave the faintest of a nod before transforming into his Anthro form, when Silver body grew the Mages noticed that he grew near Louise's size with silver and black fur covering his body now (black being the primary color) with a seven foot long fox tail, unlike Krow's wings, which replaces his arms, Silvers wings starts at the hand and ends near the waist with a massive wings span, the fur bush surrounding his neck, shoulders, and upper chest region. Silver was currently sitting on his canine like legs.

{"We'll go next"} The twins said.

Jonathan and Joseph both climb off of Krow and stood in front of Kai and started to transform, the twins where slightly smaller then Silver in size, but considering that their the youngest of the pack it seemed alright, the mages noted that the twins only had white fur covering everything except the arms up to the shoulders and entire torso. Both Jonathan and Joseph's crystal blue eyes seemed different now that they were bigger, Jonathan eyes were narrow and sharp, where Joseph's were rounder and soft.

{"Seems I'm next"} Vicky said as she removes herself from Siesta's grasp and transformed, Vicky grew about a head taller then Kirche and was bigger in more then one places with her tail growing almost as long as Kai's (twelve feet), almost instantly all the girls grew green with envy when they saw Vicky's high E-Cup breast hanging out in the open and defying gravity. Kirche noted how womanly Vicky was and felt insecure about herself now that a cat has out woman her despite being a little chubby.

'This must how Zero must feels' Kirche though glumly

{"I guess I'm last then"} Chara said from her perch on top of Kai and climbs down the bulky foxes body and transforms, Chara grew to be near Vicky's high, possibly a head of two taller, though she wasn't as thick as Vicky was, instead she was slightly thinner with D-Cup breast and held a more womanly figure then Vicky did.

"Were going to need some clothing" Kai said after a awkward silence, the jet black American fox noticed the girls gazes on Vicky and Chara's breast. Siesta and Kirche even grabbed their breasts and looked disappointed.

"Have you all… been like this?" Louise asks

"As long as we can remember" Chara said, the lizard woman sat down at one of the many seats for them, Kirche Familiar, Flame, suddenly appears besides Chara' seat and rubs against the Anthro lizard woman's leg.

"Well all fell into the same group some how" Vicky said, "An nice woman picked us up and took us in"

"To bad she died a few years later and we where left out in the streets" Kai said sorrowfully, "After that we been staying close to each other ever since, in till Louise summoned us that is" The Anthro American black fox turns to the pinkette.

"We like Nee-Chan!" The twins shouted, the twin mouses both hugged Louise, the pinkette was surprised at the kids affection, "We don't want to leave her side!"

"I-I don't want to r-run anymore!" Silver shuttered softly as he clung to the closes thing to him, which just so happens to be Siesta, the maid looked at the others for a moment before returning to hug the batboy.

"It's been quite hard for the past year or two for us, so ven Louise summoned us vee zought vee vinally had a break vrom all ze running" Krow said, "Guess I vas vrong"

"Trust me when I say it wasn't easy dealing with all the problems from both humans and others like us" Kai said tiredly, for some odd reason Louise was sitting in his lap, he was too tired to move her as she sank into his smooth and fluffy fur.

"You mean there's others like you?" Montmorency asks as she rubs the heads of the mouse twins, both mewed at the physical contact.

"Yeah, they where an annoyance most of the time when they attacked use and our lady" Vicky said, the catwoman had pulled Katie into her lap, "This one fox had the gal to order us around!"

The black American Fox chuckles to himself, "Hehe I remember him" Kai stated, "Didn't he lose an eye to that Doberman?"

"Yeah" Vicky answered, "Heard he got hitched to some lady that found him knocked out on her lawn"

"Getting back on track" Chara cuts in, "There were more like us, but each had their own different lives"

"But that's a story for another day" Kai cuts in before looking back at the girls, "Like I said before, we where going to surprise Louise about us in till that blond idiot —Kai promptly looked at Katie and Montmorency— came and ruined everything"

The two Mages avoided Kai's gaze.

Kai sighs, "No doubt there will be a problem after that whole ordeal" The massive fox stands up with Louise being held to his by one of his arms. "And possibly breaking the kids back was a bad thing"

"To be fair, he did stab you and slashed your bother" Kirche said as she deals with Chara's tail that was currently wrapped around her waist. "And he challenged Louise to a dual anyway"

"Zat vay be truth, but he is the son of a General if I am not mistaken" Krow added as he unwraps Chara' tail from Kirche' waist. "So zat vay cause some problems vor us"

"You both bring up valid points" Vicky cuts in, "But there going to take the boys side in this problem" The Anthro Cat said with a hiss.

"That also true— some is coming" Kai said quickly

The pack, sans Krow and Kai, transforms back into their animal forms and got around Louise as the Headmaster assistant, Miss Longueville, came up to the group.

"Miss Vallière, the headmaster wishes to speak with you"

Everyone looked at Louise, the pinkette looked to be sweating profusely in Kai's arms as the two locked eyes with one another before turning to Longueville.

"I'll be right there"

Sometime Later

Louise was more nervous when she reached the top of the tower. There was a feeling of a monstrous butterfly loose in her stomach that she could not control. What if she was expelled? Would they send her home? What would she do?

"Calm down" Kai soothed, he had transformed into mount form and carried Louise and the pack up stairs.

Louise's worry was soon subsumed from all sides by the love and support that flowed from her pack. With them bolstering her Louise knocked on the door to the Office of the Headmaster.

"Come in" she heard from the other side of the door. Turning the latch she entered the room.

"Ah, Ms. Vallière, you are alive and well I see" The Headmaster said from across the room. As he put down the pipe and book he had been using Louise and Kai looked to the left and saw that the secretary for the Headmaster was not present.

"Please leave your familiars outside and have a seat." Osmond says and indicates the chair in front of his desk. Without a gesture Louise walked into the room while Krow reached in and closed the door behind her. Sitting at the chair indicated Louise looked on the Headmaster with a stead gaze with Kai laying on the floor next to Louise.

"You wouldn't mid Kai would you headmaster?" Louise asks, "He's very protective of me when around strangers"

The jet black American fox growls softly from the floor.

"It's quite alright Ms. Vallière, but there is something more important we must address first. I trust you are aware of the rules here at the academy involving dueling and fighting on school grounds?" Osmond asked with a raised eyebrow. At a nod from Louise he continued, "These rules exist not only to protect our students from being bullied but also to protect their families from the repercussions of their actions."

Headmaster Osmond places his hands on his desk and rises to his feet, which prompted Kai to raise up a bit.

"This Academy was originally founded by all of the heads of the noble families centuries ago to act as neutral ground for their heirs to learn magic and how to become future rulers. As such, it had to be a place where both family and circumstance would not hold sway. Here nobles from outcast families and those from the royal inner circle can learn and interact together without family history or class status getting in the way. Or so in theory." He said looking down on Louise.

"I understand that Guiche is abrasive and hard to be around at times but I will not allow my students to maim one another while on school grounds!" Headmaster Osmond said, raising his voice for the first time Louise could remember.

Kai is fully off the ground now and besides Louise, the pinkette places a hand on his head to stop him.

"Is he..." Louise begin to ask.

"Well?" Headmaster Osmond let out a sigh and ran his hands over his eyes. Louise and Kai was struck by how old he suddenly looked. "Guiche will live however he may not want to. Our staff includes some very powerful water mages and they were able to get to him rather quickly. But…" he said making eye contact with Louise again, "There was something caustic about the attack he received, or so I've been told. The wound would not heal properly no matter the ministrations of our staff. Guiche will forever carry the scars given by your familiar."

"That little shit" Kai growls, promptly gaining the Headmasters attention, "Stab me with a sword and three spears! And slashed my brother across his chest! That hole ordeal was caused because he could take responsibility for his own stupidity" Kai snarled

The Headmaster looked at Kai, he should be surprised at how the fox was talking to him somehow, but after witnessing what happened during the door he wasn't that much surprised at all.

"That maybe, but Guiche's family, the De Grammont family, has petitioned to have you removed from the Academy and your family to pay restitution to them for the injury to their heir"

"That is ridiculous!" Louise said loudly, Kai slowly started to transform into his bulky form, "You said yourself that Guiche started it!"

"Indeed I did." The Headmaster said with a raised eyebrow at Louise's sudden outburst. "That is precisely the reason I gave them for not removing you from the Academy. The maiming of their heir was unfortunate, however, if he had kept his hands to himself like a gentleman then it would not have happened. You will be punished though"

Headmaster Osmond sat back down in his chair and picked up his pipe again. "Tomorrow, during the lunch gathering, you will give a public apology to Guiche" He said as he tapped out the dottle from the pipe stem.

"WHAT!?" Louise shrieked standing up with a snarling Kai. It was one thing to be chastised because stupid Guiche had attacked two of her Familiars, it was quite another to have to apologize in front of the entire student body. A public apology is only one step down from having to pay reparations. It would be forever remembered that she had to abase herself for Guiche in front of all her peers!

"I am afraid this is not negotiable. Both the de Grammont and the la Vallière have agreed upon this to avoid future repercussions. You will apologize to Guiche to keep a blood feud from starting." Osmond said as he lit his pipe.

SMASH!

The Headmasters desk was flung across the roommate smashed against the thanks to the now transformed Kai snarling right at the Headmaster with a hateful glare.

Louise seethed inside. Out in the hall she could feel the Krow and the others becoming agitated by her anger though their bond. With effort Louise schooled her emotions to calmness and soothed the six of them though their bond before she caused another incident. But Kai was about a moment from exploding at the old man.

"If you think that I will allow such a thing you have another thing coming" Kai snarled as he held the Headmasters staff and promptly threw it out the window before picking up Louise, "Blood Feud be damned, I will tear the flesh from their bones if must"

The large bipedal fox stomped out of the room and slams the door behind him.

Scene Break

Osmond watched Louise and Kai stormed out of his office. Releasing his breath that he had been holding he took his hand off his wand. Louise not Kai had not noticed him reach for the wand quickly when she and her familiar had started acting strange. 'She probably didn't notice either' He thought as he remembered their reactions. After he told Louise she would have to make a public apology to Gouache he had seen her fists ball up and her cheeks get more and more flushed. Natural reactions of a young noble who is being delivered to such a punishment. But Kai had intervened and put his paw down in the conversation and left.

Then there was the clicking noise out in the hall that began, like a sharpened claw tapping against the tile floor. 'This was her familiars feeling her emotions and beginning to react. Probably much like happened with Guiche' Osmond speculated. Shortly after the familiars started to get agitated Louise's expression changed to a mask of forced calmness and the familiars quieted down. 'So she too has noticed that the familiars react to her so closely. Maybe she can prevent another incident from happening' But that thought was extinguished as Kai was still angered by his words and reminded angered even after Louise calmed down.

"It was at this moment Osmond know" Xeno said from behind the Headmaster, "He fucked up"

Osmond sighed as he knew Xeno was right.

Scene Change

"How did the meeting go Louise?" Kirche ask

A noise somewhere between a groan and a growl came from under Kai's fur. Sitting up, Louise let her hair block her eyes.

"I have to make a public apology tomorrow" She said with a sour face, "To Guiche in order to prevent blood feud between our families."

"That is absurd!" Kirche yelled walking forward and sitting next to Louise. "He started it!"

"Kai finished it" Tabitha said quietly as she sat on the other side of Louise.

"Zat Dummkopf nearly killed zee two of us and wants an apology!" Krow squawked angrily from his perch on the windowsill.

Kirche scoffed at that thought, "Their heir was plenty damaged before you got a hold on him Louise" She said with a soft smile. Tabitha nodded and wrapped Louise in a comforting hug.

"So what do we do?" Vicky asks

Kai huffed "I will think of something, but right now we need to get to a market of some sorts. I rather have a weapon on hand just incase if a fight is to ensue"

"Kai is right about that" Chara chimed in, "Against magic users where at a disadvantage if a fight were to break out"

"We can head there now since it early afternoon, but I suggest we leave immediately" Louise said as she grabs a pouch of money.

"Might I suggest we use Kai and Tabitha's Dragon" Kirche suggested, "Their both quite fast in their own right"

"Right! So me, Louise, Kirche, Tabitha and her dragon will head to the market for things while the rest of you stay here" Kai said to the group.

The others nod and the leaving group heads off to the market


End file.
